l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Masagaro
Hiruma Masagaro was a bushi of the Crab Clan. He became the Hiruma Daimyo. His friends called him Garo. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Family Masagaro was the son of Hiruma Daimyo Hiruma Kage and Hiruma Nikako, and the grandson of Hiruma Yoshi. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 36-37 Childhood Masagaro was only two years old when Kyuden Hiruma was reclaimed. He was raised in Razor of the Dawn Castle like most Hiruma children, as the Hiruma lands were still a dangerous place. At the age of ten, he began to secretly take expeditions into the Hiruma lands, claiming goblin heads and avoiding trolls. Masagaro convinced Hiruma Todori and two other children to follow him to the other side of Kaiu Kabe, Hiruma Masagaro (Gold flavor) but only Masagaro and Todori returned alive. Masagaro was immediately called to recount the ordeal to his mother, Hiruma Nikako, who told him, "So now you know the face of our enemy, child. Not the Taint and not the beasts it controls, but the blind arrogance and fear inside all of us." Hiruma Daimyo Masagaro was the first Hiruma daimyo to never know the shame of having lost lands to Fu Leng. Masagaro could have grown into a figure of hope for the new generations of Hiruma, but instead was a grim and haunted samurai, not unlike the old fatalistic daimyo who had nothing left to lose against the Shadowlands. New sensei for First Strike Dojo In 1158 Hiruma Hoshiro, the sensei of the First Strike Dojo, was slain by an Oni spawn. When Masagaro sought a replacement the sensei of the Far Runner Dojo recommended one of his students, Hiruma Todori, who agreed. One week into his new post, a Taki-bi no Oni attacked Todori and his group of twenty scouts on the borders of Hiruma lands. Paralyzed in fear, Todori could not even shout orders to run before the Oni destroyed them. Todori reached Hiruma Castle two days later, nearly dying. As he was recovering, Masagaro visited him and demanded an explanation. Todori honestly told him what had happened and begged the daimyo for permission for seppuku to atone for his weakness. Masagaro refused and told him of what the daimyo's mother had told him in the past. "Some are defined by their failure. But the stronger among us are defined by what it teaches us." Masagaro gave him the choice to either return to Far Runner Dojo or to remain sensei at First Strike Dojo. He stayed, and became one of Masagaro's closest advisors. Secrets of the Crab, p. 38 Second Yasuki War In 1158 Masagaro and Toritaka Tatsune were under fire of Crane arrows before they were noticed the Second Yasuki War had been started. Arrows From the Woods (Gold flavor) Hiruma Castle Besieged In 1159 the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni besieged Shiro Hiruma, trying to lure Crab forces into its defence, thereby weakening the Kaiu Wall. Masagaro sent Hiruma Todori to get Hida Kuon's promise that the Crab would not send reinforcements to the besieged castle. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Kuon gathered forces from the Yasuki lands, asking a Crane unit led by Daidoji Rekai to help. Rekai and her force swiftly crossed the Wall aided by Iuchi magic. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Death Masagaro was killed during Iuchiban army's assault at Kyuden Hiruma in 1165. When Hida Kuon came with reinforcements to the castle Hiruma Todori met him, with the Masagaro's tessen on hand, symbolizing Todori was the new Hiruma Daimyo. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf See also * Hiruma Masagaro/Meta External Links * Hiruma Masagaro (Gold) * Masagaro Sensei (Lotus) Category:Crab Clan Leaders